Starry Sky Grotto-Heaven
Starry Sky Grotto-Heaven was a Rank 8 Star Path Immortal Aperture. Starry Sky Grotto-Heaven had a thick forest which was verdant and lush, the foot of the mountain was serene and fog filled the place and surrounding the area were tall ancient trees. The surrounding mountain peaks in Starry Sky Grotto-Heaven had green pines growing on them. Some only had shrubs. Some had no trees and only had weeds and wild flowers. Starry Sky Grotto-Heaven's sky was a tranquil green color. There were six giant shadows of stars in the green sky, they appeared to be six round moons in the color of red, brown, yellow, blue, purple, and white. Star Hall Star Hall appeared during Starry Sky Grotto-Heaven astronomical change. It appeared on the mountain peak, its appearance was like a resplendent giant hall, exquisite and gorgeous. Star Hall had no defenses. Inside Star Hall, there were six large wells in the center of the main hall with water inside them. The six wells' water were of different colors: red, brown, yellow, blue, green, purple, and white. The colors of the wells' water is related to the sky of Starry Sky Grotto-Heaven and also acts as passages to the Star Hall. Trivia Sky Grotto-Heaven has a special terrain, there are a total of seven spaces. The seven spaces are isolated and independent of each other, outsiders can only enter or exit them through the six wells in the star halls. Normal Grotto-Heavens and Blessed Lands would have integrated spaces. But Starry Sky Grotto-Heaven was special, it was actually divided into seven spaces, and every space had an independent sky, earth, and ecology. Origin The owner of Starry Sky Grotto-Heaven was a Rank 8 Gu Immortal from one thousand and seven hundred years ago, Seven Star Child. Intact Grotto-Heaven Starry Sky Grotto-Heaven survived until today because it has absorbed a fragment of Blue Heaven, fused together with it, and obtained the benefit of continued existence. According to Fang Yuan previous life Seven Star Child had died long ago, during Fang Yuan's previous life, Starry Sky Grotto-Heaven fell from high up in Central Continent, it broke up into tens of immortal aperture fragments, and was scattered all over Central Continent. That time, Fang Yuan had already become a Gu Immortal in his previous life. He could not enter the scattered Starry Sky Grotto-Heaven fragments. The scattered fragment worlds of the Starry Sky Grotto-Heaven were already very fragile, Fang Yuan's cultivation level was too high and if he tried entering one, it would destroy the extremely unstable Starry Sky Grotto-Heaven fragment. Thankfully, Fang Yuan had a bunch of elite subordinates in Blood Wing Demon Sect. After competing with several Gu Immortals, they split a relatively large Starry Sky Grotto-Heaven fragment world between themselves. Fang Yuan and the other Gu Immortal sent their respective Gu Master disciples or subordinates towards the Starry Sky Grotto-Heaven fragment world to explore and find resources. Fang Yuan left a will in each of his capable subordinates' minds to direct and supervise them. Thus, he was rather familiar with the scenery inside Starry Sky Grotto-Heaven. Actual happened in the beginning (Previous life) Seven Star Child was trapped in Star Constellation Immortal Venerable's piece of dream realm for a long time without waking up. Although Star Lord Wan Xiang died, Shi Lei inherited this fortune, Shi Lei did not report to the Combat Immortal Sect and secretly sneaked in Starry Sky Grotto-Heaven every time the crack opened, and plundered the resources wantonly. (Note : this was before Starry Sky Grotto-Heaven fell from high up in Central Continent. And about Star Lord Wan Xiang died, Shi Lei probably killed Star Lord Wan Xiang during they cooperate together in Starry Sky Grotto-Heaven) Current timeline (Change History) However, in current timeline and life, after Fang Yuan awakened Seven Star Child from dream realm, Shi Lei was faced with disaster, having to run around miserably from Seven Star Child, Shi Lei had no choice but to give up on maintaining his face, seeking help from Combat Immortal Sect. Trivia * In the current timeline, Starry Sky Grotto-Heaven is still high up in the sky, it had not fallen or broken into pieces. * In Fang Yuan's previous life, a person named Star Constellation Immortal Zombie was the one who obtained the most benefit from Starry Sky Grotto-Heaven's scattered fragments. * Because of Fang Yuan messing around in current timeline, Seven Star Child detonated Starry Sky Grotto-Heaven caused Grotto-Heaven's shattered and falling down earlier by two to three hundred years than in Fang Yuan's previous life. Category:Editing/Revision